


Gta V Chatroom

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Characters texting in a group chat, Drunken Texts, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Humor, M/M, Randomness, Short parts, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: This is where the characters start texting each other. I made this because I was bored xD I hope you all enjoy the randomness :)





	Gta V Chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, it was mostly for fun and out of me being bored xDD

Franklin is now in the chat. 

Lamar is now in the chat. 

Trevor is now in the chat. 

Michael is now in the chat. 

 

Franklin - What's up, guys? 

 

Lamar - Nothing, I'm just bored as hell. 

 

Trevor - Me too but, why am I here? 

 

Michael - Who the fuck knows? 

 

Tracey is now in the chat. 

Jimmy (J-Dog) is now in the chat. 

 

Trevor - You wanna fight me, sugar tits? 

 

Michael - No thanks 

 

Tracey - What did I just walk into? 

 

Jimmy (J-Dog) - I don't know… 

 

Jimmy (J-Dog) - Anyway, hey guys. J-Dog is here. 

 

Lamar - =_= 

 

Trevor - Fuck You, Michael 

 

Michael - You wish 

 

Franklin - Can you two stop fighting already? And Trevor, I invited you here. 

 

Trevor - Ok O.o 

 

Franklin - Trevor? 

 

Trevor - ♡ ^^ (I only added that because it doesn't let me put emojis xD) 

 

Franklin - Bruh xD 

 

Lamar - xD 

 

Michael - T, seriously? 

 

Trevor - Yep, see ya later guys. And I'II see you later in my bed, Mikey~ ;) 

 

Michael - Trev!? 

 

Lamar - xDD 

 

Trevor has left the chat. 

 

Michael - I'm going to go kill him now, bye guys. 

 

Michael has left the chat. 

 

Jimmy (J-Dog) - I'm bored and tired, see ya then. 

 

Tracey - Yeah, bye. 

 

Jimmy (J-Dog) has left the chat. 

Tracey has left the chat. 

 

Lamar - Hey Franklin, can I hang out with you at your house? 

 

Franklin - Sure, dog :) 

 

Lamar - Ok, see you soon. Later, homie :) 

 

Lamar has left the chat. 

Franklin has left the chat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys loved this and thought it was funny :D xD ♡ 
> 
> If you guys wanna read this with emojis in it then, it's also on my Wattpad account, YandereGirl828 :) 
> 
> Bye for now~


End file.
